


Midnight Train

by lacepirate



Series: Spooky Season 2020???? [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Horror, Humor, IT'S SPOOKY SEASON YALL, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, gavin and tina are in their early 20's, rated M because gavin can't turn off his little gay horny brain, they're uni students, this is set in like vaguely modern day bc they're in their early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Damn, he can’t believe they convinced his teenage self that this place was haunted. Then again, Gavin was known to be a dumbass, so it really shouldn’t surprise him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Spooky Season 2020???? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942486
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> no trigger warnings apply, just general creepiness from spoopy elements
> 
> i fucking love horror and general scary things so dear lord please lmk if you liked this so i can make more spooky stories it's all i want to do

It’s not Gavin’s fault he’s wandering the streets alone, half-cut because his friends abandoned him (for trying to start fights) and now he’s just fucking itching to misbehave. 

Really, it’s not. 

It’s their fault for leaving him alone anyway, they know he turns into (more of) an asshole when he drinks, it’s not news to them. 

Well, they never actually said that’s why they were leaving though.

_ “We all have lectures in the morning, Gav.” Tina rolls her eyes at Brynn. It’s a stupid fucking lie and he knows it.  _

_ “Yeah… anyway,” Tina starts sarcastically and Gavin stifles a giggle into his shoulder. “We’ve got the fit test tomorrow afternoon for drills, you probably don’t wanna be hung as fuck for that either.”  _

_ Tina’s right, as usual.  _

_ Gavin shrugs and ignores the others as they part, but gives Tina a friendly wave and a smile that he knows she doesn’t buy.  _

But really, the type of mischief doesn’t really matter to him, could be misdemeanor vandalism, could be getting his bratty little ass handed to him. Either way sounded a-okay to him. 

Alas, his most recent fuck buddy moved, and it’s probably been too long to text any of the people in his contacts that are more than a year old to be considered socially acceptable. 

Misdemeanor it is then. 

Gavin finds himself faced with the barbed fence covering the entrance of the decrepit train station that’s since been relocated and abandoned for something like two decades and counting.

Damn, he can’t believe they convinced his teenage self that this place was haunted. Then again, Gavin was known to be a dumbass, so it really shouldn’t surprise him.

He giggles to himself. A little barbed wire never could hold him back. 

He hops the fence with practiced ease, and uses the flashlight on his phone to watch his feet as he puts one foot in front of the other on the old rail, like a shitty gymnast on a balance beam. 

He follows the tracks until they come to a stop at what is probably the old terminus station. 

The platform came up to his hip, so he sets his phone down, flashlight up on the side while he hauls his ass up onto the concrete. 

He giggles to himself again and swings his feet. Fuck, the sugary drinks always turn him into a blushing school girl. 

He feels at ease with the alcohol induced warmth in his chest, but it sinks to his stomach real fucking fast when he hears a sigh come from beside him. 

Gavin turns, expecting some rent-a-cop to tell him to get lost, and very much not the stunning blue eyes he meets. Even in momentary terror, his brain can’t stop being gay as fuck. 

He takes in the strangers’ appearance; he’s pretty fucking tall, over six feet is Gavin’s guess from the amount of leg that swings in tandem with his. The rest is pretty basic, black jeans and a black turtleneck, some kind of black boot that he can’t make out in the dark. 

The man isn’t looking at Gavin, but rather off in the distance and he takes the moment to sneak as much detail of his face as he can to memory. Dark hair with one single fucking curl out of place, and a jawline so sharp it could cut granite. But it’s almost all drowned out by the almost-inhuman ice cold hue of his eyes. 

“Uhh… Can I help you?” Gavin inwardly swears at his half drunk tongue. 

“No, I don’t believe you can.” He makes eye contact with Gavin, and he feels just a tiny amount of shame when he feels the concentration at the apex of his groin. 

“Were you following me?” Gavin asks, he didn’t quite give his mouth permission to do it, which is why it comes across as paranoid, but he’s still weirded out by the whole thing so he doesn’t correct himself. 

“No,” the man turns from where his gaze was idling off in the distance, “but you were following me.” 

Okay, Gavin knows he’s intoxicated, but he’s not  _ that  _ intoxicated. He still knows his up from down and his left from right. He would have noticed if there was a person in front of him. Not to mention there’d be an extra set of steps echoing. But there wasn’t, it was just his own. 

“No, I’m pretty fuckin’ sure I wasn’t.” Gavin spits, and he almost sounds offended. 

The stranger grins at him, clearly amused. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there.” He says. 

_...what?  _

The man looks behind him, like there’s a real fucking train he’s waiting for. “Where are you going?” 

_ You’ve gotta be kidding me. This is a joke, there’s no way this isn’t a joke.  _

Gavin throws his arms out wide to gesture to the crumbling structure around them, lit only by his shit cellphone. “It’s a fuckin’ abandoned station dude!” He yells, like this man has made a lick of sense thus far. 

Gavin scrubs his face with both hands and mumbles to himself. “Holy fuck I need to stop drinking,” 

He waits until the stars clear from his sight before he starts to turn to the man and ask, “so who-“ but he never gets the rest out. 

The dude is gone, not a speck of fucking dust out of place, like he was never there at all. 

“Ah - perfect, let’s add hallucinations to the never ending list of mental issues.” He says to the walls. 

He begins to stand, intending to start his journey back home, but when he gets to his feet, a brick of ice in the distinct shape of a hand pushes on his shoulder, and Gavin has to fight the bile of panic that threatens to rise in his throat. 

The hulking figure leans forward to whisper in Gavin’s ear. 

_ “You just have to let me in, Gavin.”  _

And somehow, his voice also sounds inside his head, as if it were merely his own thought. 

Gavin will deny it later, but he was  _ that  _ close to straight up shitting his pants. He automatically shifts into the defensive anyway, but when he turns around to deliver a blow, there’s nothing there. 

Gavin groans and lets his head fall to his hands. 

“Ohhhhhhh my god I need new meds.” As if talking to himself could still the over-activity of his heart. 

Gavin turns and doesn’t hesitate to run home with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. 

  
  
  


His heart doesn’t calm until hours later, when he’s pushed into the corner of his bed and the wall as far as he’ll go. 

He’s just about to succumb to an exhausted sleep when he spots a pair of cerulean eyes whose figure was hidden by the shadows in the corner of his room. 

Gavin feels the vibration from the feral, subhuman growl the creature lets out in his bones. 

Unfortunately, no one is home to hear him scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> 👉👈👉👈 lmk and leave a comment if you want an addition where gavin gets railed by inhuman nines k thx love you


End file.
